ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United
Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United is an extended episode of Generator Rex with a guest appearance of Ben 10. It is set to air this November 25, 2011, Black Friday. 'Plot' The plot for the most part is unknown. However, special footage premiered in The San Diego Comic Con. In the clip, Rex investigates a park, detecting something strange and sees Ben setting foot there through a portal as Humungousaur. Confusing Ben for an E.V.O., Rex battles with him across the pond to the city In the battle, Ben (as Humungousaur) turns into Diamondhead. Rex mentions that he will not let Ben destroy the city and, surprised that Rex does not know his identity, Ben transforms back into a human. Then, it cuts to a new scene where Doctor Holiday mentions there is something in the Bug Jar and the duo must go investigate. They accidentally put on each other's jackets with Ben questioning why his jacket smells like bananas and Rex comments how his is too tight. Bobo retorts that if Rex and Ben are their only hope, they're hopeless. Eventually, Rex and Ben will team up to face a common threat that is not known at the moment. 'Major Events' *Ben travels to an alternate universe and meets Rex Salazar. *Ben transforms into Shocksquatch for the first time. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Black Knight *Bobo Haha 'Villains' *Alpha Nanite 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur *Diamondhead x2 *Lodestar *Rath x2 *Big Chill x2 *Cannonbolt *XLR8 (first appearance since Original Series) *Four Arms *Upgrade (first reappearance since Original series) *Shocksquatch (debut) Rex's Machines Used *Smack Hands *Blast Caster *Slam Cannon *The B.F.S *Boogie Pack *Funchucks *Upgrade Suit (first appearance for Rex) 'Quotes' *'Rex: '''Why is this so tight? *'Ben: Why does my jacket smell like bananas? *'Rex: '''You are so getting punk-busted! *'Ben (as Humungousaur): 'You just made a HUMUNGOUS mistake. 'Errors 'Trivia' Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News.png Humungousaur GR HU.png Lodestar HU2.png Coming Soon Trailers Pictures and News3.png Heroes United Rath Screening.png Rath Heroes United7.png Big Chill GR HU.png Creature Rex.PNG Fourarms or Villain.png *Ben and his alien counterparts will be animated in the art and style of Generator Rex. *Ben and Rex will have to deal with a "new gigantic threat" (voiced by a "really exciting, surprise voice actor") *The crossover is a part of Generator Rex's regular production cycle. *It is confirmed by Eugene Son that Gwen and Kevin will not be in this special. *Ben will go Upgrade and merge with Rex.http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=2906&start=230#p131848 *The lake where Diamondhead and Rex fight, has an aerial view with the form of Ultimatrix. *Diamondhead uses a diamond thing on his arm when fighting Rex that is similar to the toy part that comes with the new Diamondhead action figure. *This is the first time we see Ben turn into Shocksquatch See Also *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United/Gallery *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki). 'References' Category:Episodes Category:Misc/specials episodes Category:Crossover